


Demons

by angryarchangels



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Projecting onto Luke Triton (Professor Layton), Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Complete, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father Figures, Gen, Gift Fic, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Spoilers, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Luke, Sexual Abuse, Tags May Change, Title from an Imagine Dragons Song, To Be Continued, To Be Edited, Underage Rape/Non-con, author is coping with trauma via fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels
Summary: Luke is dealing with something troubling and Hershel happens to notice.This is in two parts because originally I was thinking of ending it with chapter one. But you can have some fatherly Hershel as treat.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Series: Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMist/gifts).



> TW for crying, nausea mention in paragraph 6, and references to nsfw, rape, and csa throughout.

Two months.

It had been two months.

Two months since the last time.

The small boy raised his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged himself close. He rocked himself on the bed. The bed made soft creaks in response to his motions.

The boy's eyes burned from his salty tears. They streamed down his face as he sniffled. His mind kept flashing back to the memories of _them_. Their image was burned into his brain; like a hot iron on flesh. It was impossible for his mind to be rid of them. The touch of their ghost hands on his thighs lingered. The positions they put him in right before they fucked him _hurt_ to remember.

Those memories made him nauseous.

He felt so dirty.

He felt used.

Was he just a toy?

Was his only purpose to be used? 

The boy wiped his nose with his sleeve. Snot spread onto the blue fabric, staining it. A shaky sigh escaped his throat.

"The professor is going to be back soon. I should clean myself up." He whispered. He jumped down from the bed and landed onto the carpet. He took in a few deep breaths. "After all, a gentleman must always be clean." He said.


End file.
